The End of the World as We Know it
by GabberJabber
Summary: So the world ended on a Tuesday. . .


So the world ended on Tuesday, because of Luthor and Savage and a bunch of other people that Wally didn't really care about at the moment, because Robin was in the hospital. And then the world stopped ending because of things like the Justice League and the Team and a couple of retired heroes banning together for the sake of life, liberty, freedom and all that good stuff.

Only Dick was still unconscious and small and maybe for the first time since Wally had met him, terrifyingly still in a hospital in East Gotham, and he's not really Robin at the moment but Dick so Wally shouldn't even really be in the room with him. Dick was actually kinda lucky that he didn't have to face Batman alone when he found out that Robin's secret identity maybe wasn't as secret as he would like, Rob must have done it on purpose because that was the most conveniently timed black out that Wally had ever witnessed.

The steady beep of the heart monitor had Wally take it all back, he would face a million Batmen alone if it meant that his best friend would just wake up.

And since this is Wally's life and his life is never ever in the history of him been anything close to a romcom, he really hadn't expected Dick to regain consciousness three days later just as Wally had finally plucked up enough courage to maybe peck his best friend in the world on the lips. So in reality the world really ended on a Friday, or at least Wally West's did.

Blurry blue eyes fluttered open and a nose came into focus, a nose and cheeks with freckles and a smudge of orange eyelashes. A breath hit his nose and upper lip before Wally kissed the top of his mouth and philtrum and Dick reflexively punched him in the chin.

Wally clutched his aching jaw. "Ow, what the hell dude!"

Bright red, Dick struggles to sit up. "Me! What the hell where you doing?"

The tips of Wally's ears burn a magenta color, and his freckles are swallowed by the flush bridging his cheeks, "Nothing! I was just-"

"Kissing me", Dick deadpans, his dark eyes glaring instinctively.

"Well maybe just a little bit," Wally said, talking to the ceiling, the flush coloring his entire face an unattractive red.

Glancing out of the corner of his eye Wally saw Dick drop his face down into his hands and sighing deeply mumble something that Wally didn't quite catch. "Err, what was that Rob?"

Dick's head jerked up roughly, his cheeks puffed and red, "I said that that was my first kiss and that you're a jerk." Twisting with a grimace on his face, Robin grabbed the pillow behind him and hid his face in it, hugging the middle tightly.

Oh, well now Wally felt like an asshole.

One guilty blue eye peeks out along with a pouty cheek. "I shouldn't have hit you though, sorry." He winced thinking about how Alfred would lecture him about "violence, Master Richard, is never the answer", and Bruce would just nod in the background, completely disregarding the hypocrisy of the action, until eventually Alfred's polite coughs and a week of eating nothing but liver and onions for breakfast lunch and dinner would make Bruce sit him down and ask if Robin is something he really wanted to do still. Actually Wally looked about as guilty as Alfred usually wants _him_ to feel.

Awkwardly he licked his lips, tasting orange soda and pepperoni pizza, the Wally Special. Turning his forehead into the pillow, he draws in several steady breaths exhaling through his nose. "So why'd you do it?"

Wally can't see Dick's face but his voice is nonplus, as steady and calm as Batman had trained him to be. It sends hurt ricocheting through him, it wasn't anything they had ever talked about but Dick never pulled his Robin face when it was just the two of them. He felt his face draw up in pain, a tightlipped smile stretching his cheeks, pressure building behind his eyes . Oh god, what if he had finally screwed up too big, finally stepping that one foot too far over the line. What if he lost Dick.

"Can we just say it was the heat of the moment, and agree to forget about it?" The beep of the heart monitor and the heavy taste of an unwashed mouth all call Wally a liar, the moment having apparently come and gone several days before.

A curious look twists up Dick's mouth, and draws his eyebrows together. Pushing the pillow aside he crooks his fingers, motioning for the speedster to come over. When Wally hesitates he says, "I'm not gonna hit you again, promise."

Still Wally hesitates, taking a half step forward before stopping, stepping back again and shuffling his feet awkwardly.

"Are you really going to make me get up, because I'm not sure exactly which bits are sewn to which and I'd rather not find out when they fall off."

Wally speed over, catching Dick's wrist already halfway through the motion of pushing the sheets off. Dick twists his wrist out of Wally's grip, grabbed Wally's hand and pulled him onto the bed. Sprawled on the tiny bed, Wally could already tell that he was half on top of Robin's legs and stomach, rigid he doesn't want to move, remembers Dick bleeding out through the wound in his gut. Remembers being terrified at Dick's pale face, his hair matted with blood and side wet, warm from where he was bleeding out.

Leaning over Wally's shoulder, Robin stretches his neck out, moving his face as close to Wally's as he can without bumping noses, staring him down. Wally knows that he won't say anything, waiting to the silence to force Kid Flash to talk. Knowing what Robin is doing doesn't make the technique any less effective.

Though surprisingly it was Dick who broke the silence, his features dropping their practiced calm and scrunching up into a vulnerable expression that made Wally's chest hurt. "Can you do it again?"

Wally's moving even before Dick finishes talking, lips dry and rough. It's nothing fancy, but it makes Wally's heart race none the less. Dick's eyelashes brush Wally's cheek when they shutter closed, a small noise escaping his mouth when Wally moves his lips. Freckled arms awkwardly hang in the air, hovering over Dick's neck, not sure if he could pull him closer with his injuries, but that doesn't matter because Dick is smiling into the kiss and Wally decides right then and there that that is the best feeling in the world.

Breaking away, Dick's eyelashes flutter open, he licks his parched lips. A small snort starts his snickering and soon the room is filled with happy bouncing laughter. "Did you seriously try to use the heat of the moment line?"

The boy's giggling is infectious and soon Wally feels himself bouncing on Robin's lap, laughter racking his body. "Don't be hating, dude, I'll have you know that that is the line that got Uncle B, Aunt Iris."

Dick presses his forehead against the back of Wally's neck, "I'm sure it had nothing to do with him saving her life or anything silly like that."

"Of course not, why she practically swoon when he brought out his science swag," Wally's hand hovers over Dick's, not sure if the kiss meant he could hold it or not. Dick decides for him when he intertwines their pinkies together, squeezing briefly.

Since Wally West's life had apparently over the course of the last 24 hours decided to turn its self into a made for tv Oprah level romcom that probably only played during that time between being really really late and exceptionally early, he really shouldn't have been as surprised as he was when Batman chose that moment to walk into the room. Frozen, his pinky clutching Robin's and their legs tangled in the half shoved off sheets, Wally watches Bruce raise one dark eyebrow. Behind him, Dick makes a face, scrunching up his nose and sticking out his tongue, the corners of Batman's mouth twitched once in an almost smile before he shot him a look that meant they would be talking about this later, turned on his heels and left.

If it meant that he could cuddle with Dick, and make out with his best friend in the whole world, then maybe Wally didn't mind so much that his life had turned into the most ridiculously clichéd romcom ever. Which is of course when Uncle Barry, with Batman in tow, burst in and starts cheerfully yelling about in-laws.


End file.
